


The Reynolds pamphlet (reversed)

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depression, F/F, M/M, Mugging, Murder, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, break ups, eliza is a bitch, philip is a saint, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: the summary is in the name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



Alexander Hamilton, philps father, had it all, two amazing health kids who he loved very much, and he had an amazing job, he was the secretary of treasury, he had great friends who he loved very much and he  _ had _ an amazing marriage though he thought, it all happened Philip was with his father in the kitchen and his father was one his laptop working, phlips was scrolling through twitter when he saw the link to the article,  **_Secretary of Treasury's wife confesses to affair with Maria Reynolds._ ** His father must have noticed something was wrong,

 

“Son what's wrong?” that's when his father took his phone and read it, his face went white with horror, his eyes were wide with tears pooling in it he dropped the phone and crumbled to his knees, his father just sat there on the floor no reaction, philp didn’t know what to do, but then his little sister who was 16 came bolting down stairs with worry on her face,

 

“Does he know-” she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her father crying on the floor, tears rolled down her face she rushed to her father and engulfed him in a hug (it wasn’t hard considering he was 5’2 and was severely underweight) but he had no reaction he just sat there letting angie sob by his side, philp decided to get and explanation, he went upstairs and called his mother,

 

“ _ Hello sweetie what is it?” _

 

_   
_ _ “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS IT!” _

 

_ “Son calm down I can explain” _

 

_ “MOM DAD IS IN THE KITCHEN ON THE FLOOR, NOT CRYING, JUST SITTING THERE ON THE FLOOR NOT MOVING OR DOING ANYTHING, NOT EVEN MOVING WHEN ANGIE IS CRYING NEXT TO HIM!! MOM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS UNFORGIVABLE DON’T YOU THINK DAD HAS BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH? HE WAS FINALLY HAPPY AFTER A LIFETIME OF MISERY, YOU HAVE JUST RUINED THIS FAMILY MOM, I DO NOT SEE HOW HE WILL EVER FORGIVE YOU, I'M NOT EVEN SURE I FORGIVE YOU MOM!” _

 

_ “Son listen to me I love maria, she makes me happy and makes me feel young, your father is also a large burden on my life, I can’t take care of him anymore son.” _

 

_ “He loved you, you made him happy, you helped him get through his horrible childhood, he needed someone to let him know they loved him, this is the man who you married, you gave your solemn vow, you just killed a man mom, I hope your happy.” _

 

He hung up the phone and looked up angie was standing in the doorway, 

 

“How is he”

 

“Not good, I got him to got to the couch but he still hasn’t said a word” angie ran into hug philip sobbing “how would mom do this to him after all he has been through”

 

Then they heard the kitchen door open then heard he their mother's voice,

 

“Alex, sweetie we need to talk.” philip and angie ran to the edge on the kitchen waiting to hear their fathers response, but there was none

 

“Alex, please say something.” 

 

“ _ How could you?”  _


	2. Chapter 2

“Alex, you need to understand, I love you still don’t doubt that for a second, but she makes me feel young, free and happy,”

 

“ _ Was I not enough for you, was my love not...not-”  _ for the time he heard alex burst into tears, philips heart broke

 

“Alex, she makes me feel free of-of” 

 

“Of me of my presence, I AM YOUR HUSBAND I GAVE UP SO MUCH FOR YOU< I LET YOU INTO MY LIFE AND JUST LIKE EVERYONE BEFORE YOU DESTROYED MY TRUST AND LOYALTY,  _ eliza how could you I love you…” _

  
  


“ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU HAVE BEEN A BURDEN ON MY LIFE FOR TOO LONG, I CAN’T HANDLE YOUR DESTRUCTIVE PERSONALITY, I CAME HERE NOT TO APOLOGIZE BUT TO TELL YOU I'M LEAVING YOU FOR MARIA, YOU CAN HAVE FULL CUSTODY OF THE KIDS, IT IS HELPS YOU, I JUST DON’T WANT TO BE A PART OF YOUR FUCKED UP LIFE, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT PULL ME DOWN FATHER INTO YOUR SHIT HOLE OF MENTAL ILLNESSES, NO ONE DESERVES SOMEONE LIKE YOU PULLING THEM DOWN-” angie ran out from around the corner and philip followed

 

“ _ Mother, how could you”  _ phillip spat out 

“ _ Mother how could you say such things, haven't you hurt dad enough,”  _ angie was holding back tears then eliza pulled her kids aside,

 

“Listen kids, don’t believe anything I just said I was just lashing out, I still love your father very much but I just….just-”

 

“Can’t have that much of a burden on your life, someone who has depression, PTSD, schizophrenia, insomnia and anorexia, interested there life in your hand, relied on you for support and love, oh ya such a bad thing-”  

Philip noticed that his father was no longer sitting on the couch and more,

 

“Where is dad?” he points at the couch and there eyes followed they all looked worried, they no better than to leave his alone when he was like this, they all looked around, they heard footsteps upstairs and the all ran up, stairs they slowly cracked the door to find alex holding a gun in his hand, saying to himself,

 

“ _ I’ll see you on the other side”  _ then alex held the gun too his head and philip busted through the door and lunged at his father knocking the gun out of his hand and slamming him into the floor, philip pinned his father to the floor as angie picked up the gun and took the bullets out, his father struggled but it didn't do much his father was very week and in another situation I would had been a bad thing,

 

_ “LET ME GOT! I CAN’T GO ON END IT NOW KILL ME! NO ONE LOVED ME NO ONE NEEDS ME TO LIVE!”  _ his father opened his eyes and they met philips, “please” then eliza came rushing forward with an anesthetic and stabbed it into alex’s thigh, they use is to knock alex out, his body went limp and the whole room went silent, sadly philip and angie have gotten used to seeing their father have episodes like theses, seeing his limp motionless body one the ground like this, philip got off him and turned to his mother,

 

“ _ Get out,”  _

 

“Honey please-”

 

“ _ I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT CALL HARC, LAFAYETTE, AND JOHN, TELL THEM TO COME HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, THEN GET OUT!”  _ he watch his mother nodded and turned away and left, about ten minutes john, herc and laf, (alex’s best friends) bursted into the room

 


	3. Chapter 3

8 months later

 

His father has improved a lot since his wife left him, his father went back to work and was getting his life back on track but, he would hear his father crying when he  thought he was alone, he would drink till he passed out when it was Eliza’s turn to he him and angie, they took all the razor blades and dangerous items out if the house, his father tried to overdose one his depressants but angie got to him before he could get them in his mouth. His father was also very distant, they will be sitting in the kitchen or the couch together and stair with no reaction, and it will take awhile to get him back to earth.

“Dad?”philip tried to get attention but got nothing, “DAD!” he seems to snap back to reality

 

“Oh, sorry what is it Pip?” he forced a fake smile

 

“How is john I never see him around anymore?” his face was still smiling but had pain in it

 

“Well son he asked me out on a date, and I wanted nothing more but to say yes, but...but I can handle ruining his life, so I asked him to give me some time but then he started dating Thomas Jefferson and we just stopped talking….” he trailed off with a tear rolling down his face, he gave philip a small hung got up and left for work, 

 

“I got to go to work son, I might be home late, there is leftover mac and cheese in the fridge or if you want you and angie can get take out from somewhere I dont’ care, well i'm off good bye love you.” he smiled and walked out, he watched his father's car drive out of the driveway when he lunged to his phone and called john

 

“ _ PIP WHAT'S WRONG IS ALEX OKAY?” _

 

_ “Yes he is fine, but I need to talk to you, can you come over please?” _

 

_ “Um...ya sure. I'll be over around 12 okay?”  _

 

_ “That's great! See you then.” then he hung up _

 

**_2 hours later_ **

 

John knocked on the door, and philip opened it right away

 

“Hey Pip!”

 

“Hey john! Thanks for coming, i need to talk to you about something important.” 

 

“Sure what is it?”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Why have you just cut my father out of your life”

 

“I asked him out and he rejected me, he asked for space and I gave it to him.”

 

“Ya space no a wall, he is falling apart, when angie and I are at my mothers, he drinks till he is no longer consis, angie came home early from school one day because he wasn’t answering his phone and she found him about to kill himself with his depressants,” john had a shocked look on his face. “Then you decided to get a boyfriend, witch is fine but you had to date Thomas Jefferson, you are-sorry were alex’s best friend you know how much agony he causes alex everyday!” 

 

“He told me he need space so I did and Thomas has a side to him and good side-”

 

“HE ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE ELIZA TOLD HIM THAT HE IS TOO MUCH OF A BURDEN AND NO ONE DESERVES ALEX DRAGGING THEM INTO THE SHIT HOLE OF A LIFE! AND THAT HE IS TWO FUCKED UP FOR LOVE” 

 

“Ph-philip i-i-”

 

“YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD REJECT YOU, FROM WHAT HE TOLD ME HE HAS LOVED YOU LONG BEFORE HE MET ELIZA! JOHN HE LOVES YOU, HE WOULD DIE FOR YOU! AND YOU JUST SO EASILY GAVE UP ON HIM!”

 

John couldn’t find words, he was just shock, “philip I am-”

 

“I am not the one you need to be apologizing too, now get out and don’t come back until you made things right.” and before philip could close the door he got an unknown phone call

 

“Hello?!?” 

 

“Hello, is this Philip Hamilton?”

 

“Yes, how may I help you?”

 

“Mr. Hamilton, this is the New York City Hospital, I am sorry to inform you but your father is in the ICU, a co worker found him outside the office building shot in the chest, we have removed the bullet successfully, he lost lost of blood, and he is severely underweight, we also did a scan of his chest and found out he has memonia and a very high fever, we want to give him antibiotics but we are afraid to because of his weight we also need the all clear from you to treat him.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Philip we heard what happened, how is he?” laf asked worriedly

 

“Where the fuck did he get another gun?” john had pain in his voice

 

Philip watched herc pick alex’s body up and had a look of sadness on his face, “Guys he gotten a lot lighter.” its been awhile since alex hung out with his friends, they took his down stairs and put his down on the couch waiting for alex to wake up, they sat in silence for a while until john asked, “what did she say to make him do think?”

 

John remembered that they had cameras all around the house considering that his father was a very high up government official, he got his laptop and found the recording, he played it for them by the time the vireo was over they all had tears in their eyes, especially john, philip knows john love each other more than friends they have for a while, but unlike his mother alex stayed faithful. 

 

“ _ That bitch, how could she.”  _ john spat but everyone got quiet watching alex wake up,

 

“Why is everyone here…..oh, ya” alex put his head back on the pillow and just stared at the ceiling, now emotion, laf got up

 

“I'm going to go make breakfast” he got up and walked into the kitchen, 

 

“Dad?” his father slowly turned his head 

 

“Yes son?” he was clearly holding back tears

 

“Dad, I love you I hope you know that.” he smiled and pulled him into a hug and started sobbing uncontrollably,

 

“I-I l-love Y-you t-to s-son” philip just squeezed his father even tighter, he internally laughed it was like hugging a 8th grade year old boy, and philip was 6’8 and  very strong, he had been told he looked exactly like his father's best friend john laurens, people have mistake them for twins, then he got a terrible feeling, did his mother have an affair with john? He will ask that later, but he just kept his father crying to him till john came back in and told philip to go take a shower eat and get ready for school,  but they both internally knew john nor angie would be going to school, he picked up his father and passed him off to john, he got dressed and walked into angie's room to find her one the phone, 

 

“Mother you don’t understand, what this will do to him if you leave.”  she stopped to let his mother speak on the other side of the phone

 

“Mother we have saved him so many times before but his time was too close there is a bullet hole in the ceiling, HE WAS LESS THAN A SECOND AWAY FROM DYING! AND NEXT TIME I DON’T THIS WE WILL GET THERE IN TIME” she stopped for a second again, 

 

“Goodbye elizabeth, see you soon.” john was just in aw

 

“Did you just call mom Elizabeth?”

 

“She is no mother of mine.” angie said angrily, then she notice something was bothering him, “pip whats wrong?” 

 

“I gotta really be feeling about something.” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, you know how we always joke about how John lurans is my true mother because I look exactly like him?” angie nobbed, “well mom has cheated once, what if she did it along time ago, with john and he is my real father?”

 

Angie just nodded her head, “As hard as it is to admit it, I sounds like the most likely explanation. But no matter what dad still loves you like you were his son and nothing will change that you are a Hamilton  no matter what.” she pulled him into a hug, they walked down stairs to see alex asleep in john arms, john was smiling and playing with his hair, laf and herc we cuddling on the couch looking at there phone. 

 

“John can I talk to you for a sec.” john nodded and gently gave alex to laf and walked towards philip

 

“Whats up pip?” 

 

Philip took a deep breath and just said it, “Are you my father?” 

 

John looked really confused. “Pip I don’t understand.” 

 

“Well when I was holding my father I remembered how similar we looked, like exact and well my mom had no issue cheating on my dad so, I thought that maybe it wasn't her first time.”

 

John looked confused, “well, pip I am not your father, I swear to god that I have never had any sexual relations with your mother, and I think we both know I love your father way more than anything.” he pulled philip into a side hug and philip laughed, 

 

“Well that's good to know, so if when this whole thing blows over i'll see what I can do about my father and you” philip elbowed john in the back and laughed they walked back over to the living room and laf was rocking a crying alex back and forth to calm him down, 

 

“I don’t deserve love,” his father was mumbling under his breath philip knew it was going to be a long time till he will have his father back


	5. Chapter 5

“Do it if we don’t treat him he will die, but if we do he might get hurt of he might get better, either way there is a chance of him dying, thank you for everything your doing.” he hung up and collapsed to the ground john ran forward and caught him, 

 

“John whats wrong?”

 

“My father-was found to-outside the o-office building s-shot in t-the c-chest, h-he lost a-lot of b-blood and w-when they brought him in a-and found out he has a high fever and m-momoniat-they are n-not sure h-he will survive b-because of his weight h-he might d-die f-from them but if we d-don’t then h-he will d-die.” philip started to sob into his arms,

 

“Hey we need to go to the hospital, we will pick up angie on the way.” they got into the car, when they got angie’s school she got into the car with concern, 

 

“What's wrong, where is dad?” our father told us that he was going to be the secretary of treasury he told them that, he might get kidnapped for information, 

 

“He is in the hospital,”

 

“Why?” philip explained it to angie, who started screaming and crying, it was supposed to be alex’s night with the kids, but that was not going to happen, he called his mother to tell her what happened.

 

_ “Hey maria can you give the phone to my mom please?” _

 

_ “Of course angle”  _ there was a second of silence and then his mother's voice

 

_ “Hey, sweetie how are you is everything alright?” _

 

_ “No mom, dad is in the hospital, he was found outside his office shot in the chest, he lost a lot of blood and when they brought him in a-and found out he has a high fever and monomania, they are not sure he will survive b-because of his weight he might die from them but if we don’t then he will die.”  _

 

“ _ Oh my god sweety, are you okay, I will call Angelica and Peggy, they are visiting me this week.” _

 

_ “Mom,” _

 

_ “Yes honey?”  _

 

_ “Can you come down here?” _

 

_ “Of course, may I ask why?” _

 

_ “So you can see what you did to him”  _ and without given her time to respond he hung up and walked back into the room

 

“Pip who was?” angie asked through tears

 

“It was mother, she is coming down here?”

 

“WHAT, why would Eliza want to come down here?” then the doctor came in with a look of confusion i on his face

 

“Who is eliza, I need to know so I could put her on the list?”

 

“Our mother.” philip answered

 

“Oh you should call your mother by her first name that's disrespectful-”

 

“SHE IS NO MOTHER OF MINE” angie screamed her the room went silent, and alex mumble a groan of pain, they all shot their eyes toward him john was the first to speak

 

“Alex? Alex you need to wake up. Alex please, we need you to wake up.” then alex’s eye shot open and he started screaming

 

“KILL ME I AM DON’T WANT TO LIVE! I AM NOTHING, I AM A WASTE OF LIFE! ELIZA HATES ME! NO ONE NEEDS ME IN MY LIFE! EVERYONE HATES ME! NOT EVEN JOHN TALKS TO ME! I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME! I MISS HIM SO MUCH! I LOVE HIM! I CAN’T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THE KIDS DON’T NEED A BURDEN LIKE ME IN THERE LIFE. I HATE MY LIFE PLEASE JUST MAKE IT END, WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE FALL APART!” 

 

and he stopped yelling and passed out again, everyone was silent with shock, john turned his head, and his face grew with anger, philip turned around to see his mother and aunts in the doorway, he loved his aunts, angelica and peggy they never stopped loving alex, if anything they got closer to him, they were like sisters to him, and they loved him, they all had tears in their eyes, angelica and  peggy rushed forward to hug philip and angie who were crying,

 

John looked at eliza with more anger philip has ever seen then he yell al eliza,

 

“ _ You, why are you even here you monster, how could you, look what you did to him,” _ eliza refused to look at alex laying in the bed on life support, “ _ I SAID LOOK AT HIM LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!”  _ john was sobbing and so was everyone else, no one said anything just cried

 

“ _ Oh alex am so sorry”  _ his mother said through sobs, then alex’s eyes fluttered open he started coughing and the doctors ran into help him through his coughing which lasted ten minutes, when he stopped they took his vital signs, alex was in and out of consciousness

 

“Even though he woke up he hasn’t gotten better, if anything he has gotten worse, he are going to keep him on life support but taking out his breathing tube, Mr. Hamilton,” he looked at philip “we need your okay to give him stronger antibiotics, it might kill him but so might the last ones, he is severely underweight, but like you said before, if we don’t he will die and if we do he might die but he might live,”

 

Philip looked around the turned his head back to the doctor, “yes”

The doctor nodded and walked out but stopped before he walked out of the room, 

 

“Oh, I forgot I am sorry but from the looks of it he won’t make it through the night.”

Then he walked out, alex was still awake and looked at eliza 

 

“Hey, liza” he smiled everyone was very confused, “how you doing, I have been not so good, it's been hard but at least I got…..” he trailed off and looked like he was thinking, “nothing I guess, I guess that's why I tried to stop a robbery of a nice lady, ah what was her name….ah mirira reynolds lovely lady, ya I just dove in without hesitation, and I even knew he had a gun” he was still smiling  then the started laughing

 

“He is clearly loopy form the medicine and loss of blood.” peggy said sadly

 

“Wait Eliza, alex saved maria?” Peggy asked 

 

he looked around and saw everyone was in tears then he looked back at eliza and weekly grabbed her hand, “liza?” 

 

“Yes alexander? I am here, I am so sorry, If it wasn’t for me we would all be happy and Eating  ldinner right now,” she started sobbing, then alex took his other hand and wiped away her tears and pushed her, 

 

“Liza I forgive you.” everyone was shocked and eliza looked up in shocked, “ _ what?” _

 

“I forgive you liza,” he smiled and leaned his head back, “philip?” he rushed forward

 

“Yes dad?”

 

“How is john?”

 

“Um, good I guess” he clearly hasn’t seen that john was in the room yet

 

“That's good, is he still with jefferson?”

 

“Y-yes father” philip was holding back tears

 

“Well, if he makes john happy, then I am okay with it I hope he is happy,” john was about to say something but was cut off by alex

 

“Man, I miss him so much, I love him, but he doesn’t need a burden like me in his life,” alex started to tear up, “and if jefferson ever hurts him I will kill him,”

 

He looked at philip and smiled, “I love you son.” and he closed his eyes and passed out, the silence was broken by john’s phone ringing, he looked down, “i gotta take this” he walked outside but they could still hear him

 

“No i am not coming home tonight.” 

 

“What do you mean why?”

 

“He is in the ICU he might die tonight-”

 

“THOMAS YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM!” 

 

“OH MY GOD, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE HIS SIDE TILL HE IS OKAY AND HOME SAFE!”

 

“You know what thomas we are done, good bye have a good life,” he hung up the phone and walked back in, 

 

“You guys heard that didn’t you?”

 

“Ya john are you alright?” 

 

“Ya, i'm fine but i'm not the one we need to worry about here.” 

 

They all silently agreed and they all stayed the night and fell asleep

 

When they woke up alex was no longer in his bed, angelica ran to get the doctor

They walked back in

 

“Where is alex?” 

 

“Oh…” the doctor trailed off 


	6. Chapter 6

Doctor where is alex?” angelica said very sternly

 

“He had a terrible coughing fit in the middle of the night, we tried to help him but wee couldn’t we had to sedate him so we could put a breathng tube in, but when he tried nothing happened, he still wasn’t breathing-”

 

“Is my father dead?!?” angie almost screamed

“No, no sweety, but we decided to try the lung and he started breathing, we decided to do an x-ray and we found that one of his lungs collapsed so we decided to do emergency surgery, he is getting a lung transplant at the moment, he has fault lines once but we brought him back, the surgery is almost done as i can tell, we are doing everything we can, but no matter what we do he just keeps rejecting it-” a nurse came running in and whispered something into his eye, he dropped his papers and ran, everyone waited a second and ran after him, they stopped when he ran into a surgery room, they turned the corner and saw a large open window, they looked into see a bunch of doctors and nurses surrounding the table, they couldn’t see who was on the table, but philip had a bad feeling about who it was, then one doctor moved and they saw a man being held down my a couple doctors while a nurse ran to get a tank of what he assumed was anesthesia, they saw the face it was alex, he had woken up during the surgery, the sight made him sick

 

“ _ oh my god _ ”  eliza shuddered, everyone was in tears, they could hear screaming, philip could see alex’s chest open with many tools in it, gushing blood, he fighting against the doctors, 

 

“AHHHHHHH., ELIZA HELP ME! PHILIP, ANGIE, PEGGY, JOHN, SOME ONE!” martha and george were alex’s adopted parent but they were out of the country they probably don't even know alex is here, “SOMEONE HELP ME! MOTHER! SOMEONE…..” his screams quieted till there was nothing a nurse was holding a needle in alex’s arm there was a moment of silence but it didn’t last long they all got back to work giving alex for blood and trying to finish the surgery,  a nurse came out covered in blood

 

“Well I assume you all saw that but Mr. Hamilton woke up during surgery, but he moved very suddenly causing us to puncher a major artery in his heart, from the looks of it he won’t make it through surgery” then the nurse turned away and ran to got get more blood, when she came back the door opened for a second to here a long beeping noise, and the a doctor yelling 

 

“WERE LOSING HIM, COME ON HAMILTON YOU CAN DO THIS FIGHT FOR THEM OUT THERE!” 

 

After that they decided to go back to the room, no one said a thing, angie was in between angelica, they were all sobbing and comforting each other john and peggy( is only 18) where comforting john, but eliza was all alone sobbing on the floor, john decided to get up from there grasp and sit on the floor next to his mother, the took her hands away from her face’

 

“ _ What have I done”  _ john the brought her into his arms and they all sat there until the doctor came in five hours later, when he did they all bolted out of there chairs,

 

“Well, after you all left Mr.Hamilton flatlined five more times after that but we got him back we put  him in a medically induced coma, we are not sure if he will wake up of when, but he is stable you may go see him later today.” he turned a walked out, they all breathe a sigh of relief, then john got a call from george washington, the president of the united states, he immediately picked it up and put on speaker, 

 

“Hey g-wash it's john you are one speaker with, me, philip, peggy, angelica, angie, and...and eliza” most people would find it weird that john called the president of the united states g-wash but john has knows alex for 18 years when the first fostered alex, but he was friends with laf for at least 9 years before that, so ya john has now george for a while, 

 

“Okay, good now what the fuck is going on, why am I seeing in the news, that my son was found bleeding out, outside the office building, when getting to the hospital was discovered to have amonia, later after a coughing fit causing a collapse of a lung, and to top all that waking up during surgery, causing a cut in his heart area, flatlining 5 times and is now on life support not expected to wake up?” 

 

“Sir…”

 

“IS IT TRUE SON?”

 

“Y-yes, it is but we don’t understand.”

 

“Understand what?”

 

“We just got the news that he falt lined five times and was on life support at least one minute before you called, and we didn’t tell anyone about anything that happened after we got to the hospital. Someone is telling the press before we get the information.”

  
  


“I will send down someone to look into the leak but for now make sure my son survives we can’t leave for another two week.”

 

“Will do g-wash.”

 

“Thank you son, and eliza I hope you happy.” then the phone hung up.

 

The room was silent and they all eventually fell asleep when they awoke alex was in his room again, he wasn’t wearing a shit and the doctors were cleaning his wound, the sticked went all around his body and his sides were severely bruised, it made john sick, every time the doctor touched the cuts with the cleaner his father’s swollen bruised face would wince in pain, then the doctor fished and wrapped him up again and turned to philip, 

 

“It's a really good sign he survived the night but only time will tell,” he sighed and walked out


	7. Chapter 7

He hung up 

 

“Pip?”

 

“H-he is d-dead.”

 

“No, no this can’t be.”

 

But before john or angie could do anything philip ran upstairs dug through his father sock drawer and found his gun held it to his head, he heard feet running after him,

 

“PHILIP NO DON’T!!”

 

“PIP NO!”

 

“I’m sorry I love you, i’ll see you one the other side”

 

Then he pulled the trigger, heard a scream and everything went black

 

He woke up surrounded by blackness, 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Pip?”

 

He turned around to see his father healthy normal weight. 

 

“Dad!”

 

“Philip what did you do?”

 

“I couldn't go one dad no without you” 

 

“It’s okay pip you're with me now we are safe you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

 

John watched on horror as philips body crumpled to the ground blood spilling from his head, he had just lost the man he loved and the closest thing he had to a saon and him, everything in his life was falling apart, angie just crumpled to the floor sobbing, they decided to have a shared funeral alex and philip, it was one of the hardest thing he had ever had to live through, he had met a lovely woman named Martha they married and had a couple children but throughout his life he didn’t go a day without missing alex, longing for his embrace, for his violet blue every staring into him, his warm innocent laugh. He could no longer go one almost all of his friend have died or killed himself, alex and philip were the only things keeping people doing, things worth living. John felt all alone, he read over his note to make sure not to miss anything, then he took his razor blades and slid them up his arms, the sight of his blood seeping from his arms gave john a warm and safe felling, here I come alex, i'm coming to the other side. His vision went fuzzy and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

 

“Oh alex you are too stubborn to die.” angelica said through tears 

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yes pip?”

 

“Does maria know alex saved her?”

 

“No I don’t think so she told me she was mugged but she got away before she could tell who it was.”

 

“Tell her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She needs to say thank you before he-he dies”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

After about 30 minutes marira came running in

 

“Where is he?”

 

“On the bed unconscious, dying john  said through tears

 

“Omg, I am so sorry This is all my fault.”

 

“No, morira he decided to save you.”

 

“No I should have never pursued your mother you all would be eating dinner happily right now.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself maria.”

 

“I'm so sorry.” 

 

Nothing changed for the rest of the week, he hasn’t improved, the doctors are expecting alex to never wake up, philip angeline and john visit him everyday waiting for something to happen, nothing 

 

“Angie, pip what do you want for dinner?”

 

“John you don’t need to stay with us,”

 

“Not until your father comes home, someone needs to be here.”

 

“I’ll take some pizza.”

 

“Great i’ll order delivery.”

 

“They were all eating when philip’s phone rang

 

“Hello?”

 

“Is this Mr. Hamilton?” philip stood up

 

“Philip Hamilton but yes.”

 

“I am sorry to inform you but your father Alexander Hamilton has passed away at 6:30 pm for a complication in his heart.”


End file.
